


Autumn Day

by periken



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wrenchers Fluff, autumn day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periken/pseuds/periken





	Autumn Day

They’d been working for a week straight with no break. Today is the one-day that Wrench and Numbers have a day off. They have another hit again tomorrow so the boss told them to hold off on coming back home just yet. Wrench and Numbers had intended on sleeping all day long, being how exhausted they are. But yet again, due to the broken air conditioner in the crappy motel room, they find themselves awake at 11am.

“That stupid air conditioner is ruining everything.” Numbers mumbles to himself. He sits up, finding himself shivering due to the lack of blankets the motel has. He tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes and pokes Wrench in the shoulder. Wrench turns around, and gives him a lazy smile.

_“Do you want to go out for coffee or something?”_

Wrench notices that Numbers is shivering and he reaches over to give him a warm hug. _“Sure, coffee sounds good.”_

Numbers gives Wrench a gentle smile and gets up to go for a quick shower to warm himself up a bit. After Numbers comes out, Wrench also hops in for a quick shower. Numbers bundles himself up as much as he can, feeling extremely fragile in the cold weather. Wrench gets dressed in a thick hoodie and the two of them head out to the nearest café.

It is slightly windy outside with the wind blowing all the colourful leaves onto the sidewalk. The colourful leaves make the trees look absolutely beautiful with its shades of oranges, reds and yellows. The leaves falling from the tree are dancing around in the air. Wrench loves the sight of an autumn day. Jumping around and playing in the pile of leaves was one of Wrench’s favourite things to do in autumn. It was like playing in the snow but without all the extremely cold weather. Numbers, on the other hand, just hates any weather that is even remotely cold. Even though it’s only currently -10 degrees Celsius, Numbers is shivering and the tip of his nose is turning pink. Wrench squeezes Number’s hand to warm him up a bit. Numbers turns and gives him a gentle smile. Usually in public, they don’t hold hands (even though they really want to), just to avoid stares and appearing as vulnerable during their hits. But on their days off, they always walk with hands linked and be themselves. Sometimes they wished they could do this every day.

They reach the café and as soon as they step in, a blast of warm air hits them in the face. The café is nice and toasty and quickly warms up Number’s cold body.

_“What would you like? It’s on me.”_

Wrench thinks for a moment. _“I’ll try out the new pumpkin spice lattes.”_

_“Those things probably taste gross but alright.”_

While Numbers is ordering the drinks, Wrench goes to look for seats and he finds two seats in the corner of the café. There was a dim ceiling light above their seats, which Wrench thought made it seem more romantic. Numbers comes back and hands Wrench his coffee. Wrench takes a sip of his latte while Numbers takes off his jacket and scarf.

 _“This actually tastes really good. You wanna try a sip?”_ Wrench offers his drink.

 _“Nah, I think I’ll stick with my black coffee.”_ Numbers sits down and takes a long sip of his coffee.

Wrench shrugs and takes another sip _“Suit yourself. More for me.”_

Numbers ignores Wrench. To be honest, Numbers was never into the crazy new flavours they had. He liked to stick with the pure black coffee. The taste is the strongest. Numbers sighs at the fact that they have to get up early and do another hit again tomorrow. Only one day off after a crazy week of hard work. Wrench looks at Numbers with a confused look on his face. Number's eyebrows were slightly scrunched and it looked like something was bothering him. 

 _"Why do you have such a sad look on your face?"_  he signs with concern.

Numbers looks up at Wrench _"I just hate how we only have one day off after a week of hits."_

_"I guess the boss just thinks we do a good job and wants us to keep working."_

_"Yeah but we barely get any time to ourselves anymore."_ Numbers signs back with a hint of slight frustration. _"I want to-_

Wrench grabs Numbers wrists while he's still signing and brings them down to the table. Numbers was surprised by the sudden grab and he looks at Wrench with a raised eyebrow. Wrench locks eyes with Numbers and Numbers finds himself admiring Wrench's big green eyes. There’s something about those eyes that always makes Number’s insides melt into a pool of mush.

 _"Let's just savour every moment of our day off together because we get to be us."_  Wrench gives him a big gentle smile.

The two of them stare at each other for another moment longer and soon enough they were leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
